Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K6/2
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj II. Szczurza-Jama Pozwól, czytelniku, wrócić teraz z sobą na Plac tracenia, któryśmy opuścili wczoraj z Gringoirem, idąc w ślad za Esmeralda. Godzina szósta z rana; wszędzie czuć, że to nazajutrz po uroczystości ludowej. Bruk pokryty szczątkami: kokardki, szmatki, piórka od kitek, okrzepłe krople wosku z pochodni , okruszki z pohulanki ludowej. Spora liczba mieszczan wałęsa się, jakbyśmy to dziś powiedzieli, z kąta w kąt, podrzucając nogami zagasłe głowienki radosnych ogni, rozwodząc się przed Domera-słupiastym na wspomnienie pięknych transparentów wczorajszych, i przyglądając się samym już słupkom i zawiaskom. resztce uciechy minionej. Przedawcy jabłeczników i podpiwków wywijają się sród gromadek, tocząc przed sobą beczułki próżne. Kilku śpieszących za interesami snuje się w jedne i drugą stronę. Przekupnie gwarzą i wywołują się z progów i przyzb domów. Obchód, posły, Coppenole, król trefnisiów na wszystkich są ustach; ubiega się każdy o to, kto lepiej wykrztusi nazwę, kto do głośniejszego pobudzi śmiechu. Czterej łucznicy konni, którzy tylko-co się umieścili u czterech rogów pręgierza, skupili już tymczasem dokoła siebie niemałą kupę gawiedzi miejscowej, rozrzuconej przed chwilą na placu, a skazującej siebie obecnie na nieruchomość i nudę, w nadziei, że się zobaczy maleńką jaką egzekucyę. Tyle o poświętnym ruchu. Jeśli zaś, dowoli się napatrzywszy na tę scenę żywą i krzykliwą, odgrywającą się na wszytkich punktach placu, czytelnik zwróci wzrok ku starożytnemu, na pół-gotyckiemu, na pół-romańskiemu domowi Wieży-Bolandowej, tworzącemu węgieł wybrzeża od zachodu, zauważy on niezawodnie na rogu fasady jego gruby modlitewnik publiczny w bogatej oprawie, zabezpieczony od deszczu daszkiem niewielkim, od złodziejów zaś kratą żelazną, tak przecież urządzoną, by kartki brewiarza można odwracać. Tuż zaraz przy tej kapliczce znajdowało się ważkie ostrołukowe okienko, przegrodzone dwiema żelaznemi sztabami na krzyż, wychodzące na Plac; był-to jedyny otwór, pozwalający powietrzu i światłu przenikać do środka małej celki bez drzwi, wykutej w grubej ścianie starożytnego domu, w odziemnem jego piętrze, a zalegającej milczeniem tem posępniejszem, spokojem tem głębszym, że Plac sąsiedni, najludniejszy i najhałaśliwszy w Paryżu, wiecznie się roił i huczał do koła. Celka ta głośną była w Paryżu od trzech blizko wieków, od czasu kiedy pani Rolland-z Rolandowej Wieży, w żałobie po swoim ojcu, zmarłym na wyprawie krzyżowej, wykuć ją kazała w murze własnego domu, i w niej się zamknęła na zawsze, zapisawszy pierwej wszystek majątek ubogim i Kościołowi, i zatrzymawszy przy sobie z całego zamku tę jedne tylko izdebkę z zamurowanemi na głucho drzwiami, a z okienkiem otwartem i w zimie i w lecie. Lat dwadzieścia stroskana dziewica oczekiwała na śmierć w zawczesnym tym grobie, modląc się ustawicznie za duszę swego ojca, sypiając w popiele, bez kamienia nawet pod głowę, odziana w worek czarny, i żyjąc jedynie chlebem i wodą, jakie miłosierdzie przechodniów zastawiło na krawędzi pustelniczego okienka. Rozdawszy dobra na jałmużny, jałmużną się sama teraz utrzymywała. Po śmierci, w chwili przejścia do innego grobu, na wieki wieczne i tę ostatnią swą ziemską spuściznę przekazała niewiastom dotkniętym ręką losu, matkom, wdowom lub dziewicom, którym-by wypadło modlić się wiele za drugich lub za siebie, a któreby pragnęły za życia się odziać całunem wielkiej boleści, czy też wielkiej pokuty. Ubodzy tamtych czasów sprawili jej piękny pogrzeb z łez i błogosławieństw ; ku wielkiemu atoli ich żalowi, pobożne dziewczę nie dostąpiło kanonizacyi na świętą, z braku poparcia. Ci z nich, których niedowiarstwo po trochu już było zaraziło, udali się z prośbami o to do Boga, nie mogąc się dostać wprost do papieża, i sądzili że sprawa daleko łatwiej pejdzie w raju, niżeli w Bzymie. Większość poprzestała na tem, że pamięć pani z Rolandowej-wieży święcie w swem sercu zapisawszy, jej łachmany za relikwie poczytała. Ze swojej strony miasto sprawiło na cześć i pod wezwaniem dziewicy brewiarz gminny, przykuty tuż u okienka lochu, a to w tym celu, iżby przechodnie od czasu do czasu zatrzymać się tu mogli, bodajby tylko dla modlitwy. Modlitwa, sądzono, przypomni komukolwiek obowiązek jałmużny, by w ten sposób biedne worecznice, jak zwano pustelne dziedziczki przedśmiertnego majątku pani Roland, nie konały tu w całkowitem zapomnieniu i o zupełnym głodzie. Gatunek owych grobów żywych nie był zresztą niczem tak nadzwyczajnem po miastach średniowiecznych. Bardzo często, przy ulicy najludniejszej, na rynku najkrzykliwszym i najruchliwszym, w samiutkim środku, pod kopytami końskiemi, niejako pod kołami wozów, spotykałeś jamę, studnię, izdebkę murowaną i zakratowaną, w głębi której, we dnie i w nocy modliła się istota ludzka przez siebie skazana, własnowolnie posłana na wieczne płacze i prośby, lub ciężką, dozgonną pokutę. I zważmy, że wszystkie myśli, jakie w nas dziś obudziłby widok ten dziwny i straszna owa celka. coś jakby pośrednie ogniwo wiążące dom z mogiłą, kraj z cmentarzem; ten człowiek odcięty za życia od społeczności ludzkiej i odtąd liczony między umarłych; ta lampa zużywająca ostatnią kroplę oliwy w cieniu; ta resztka życia migocącego w katakumbie; ten głos, ta wieczysta modlitwa w skrzyni kamiennej; to oblicze, na zawsze obrócone w stronę innego świata, oko pobłyskujące promieniami innego już słońca; ta dusza więziona w ciele, to ciało więzione w kryjówce chłodnej, i pod podwójną ową skorupą kości i granitu szepczące głuche pokutne pacierze: wszystko to, powiadamy, wymykało się pojęciom ówczesnego gminu. Niewiele rozumująca i wcale nie subtelna pobożność tamtych czasów nie spostrzegała stron tylu w jednym czynie religijnym. Brała rzecz ryczałtem, i lubo czciła, wielbiła, do świętości wywyższała ofiarę i zaparcie się, to jednak cierpień nie roztrząsała i mało się nad niemi w litości rozpływała. Od czasu do czasu przynosiła trochę żywości nieszczęśliwemu pokutnikowi, zaglądała do nory, czy żyje jeszcze, nie troszczyła się o jego imię lub stan, wiedziała zaledwo, od jak dawna zamknięty umierać począł, a cudzoziemcowi zapytującemu sąsiadów, kto jest ten szkielet rozkładający się za życia na dnie jaskini, odpowiadała po prostu: „to pustelnik14, jeśli pokutnikiem był mężczyzna, „to pustelnica", jeśli w zamknięciu znajdowała się niewiasta. Na wszystko patrzano wtedy temże okiem, bez metafizyki, bez przesady, bez szkieł powiększających. Mikroskop nie był jeszcze wynaleziony, ani dla rzeczy materyalnych, ani dla spraw ducha. Przykłady tego rodzaju zamknięcia się i zamurowania w środku miast, pomimo niewielkiego nad niemi zachwytu, były zaiste, jakeśmy to przed chwilą nadmienili, wcale nierzadkie. Paryż posiadał dość znaczną liczbę takich celek modlitewnych i pokutnych; a żadna z nich długo nie próżnowała. Prawda też, że i duchowieństwu nie chodziło bynajmniej o zostawienie ich pustką, coby gorliwość wiernych w podejrzenie mogło było podać; gdy nie było pokutników, rzucano do nory trędowatych. Okrom izdebki Placu Tracenia, znajdowała się druga taka w Montfaucon, trzecia przy cmentarzu Niewiniątek, czwarta nie pamiętam już gdzie, zdaje się że przy gospodach Clichon; inne jeszcze w rozmaitych miejscowościach, gdzie ślad po nich, z braku pomników, w podaniach pozostał. Wszechnica posiada własne studnie pustelnicze. Na górze Sw. Genowefy gatunek średniowiecznego Hioba przez lat trzydzieści odśpiewywał siedm psalmów pokutnych na gnoju, w głębi ciemnego i wilgotnego lochu, zaczynając da capo co raz skończył, i głośniej wywodząc w nocy niż we dnie, manna voce per umbras; starożytnikowi dziś jeszcze zdaje się, że słyszy głos łazarza, wchodząc na ulicę Puits-qui-parle. Co do izdebki w Rolandowej-wieży, że na niej poprzestaniemy, zaznaczyć trzeba, iż nigdy jej na pustelnicach nie zbywało. Od śmierci pani Roland rzadko kiedy bywała ona rok lub dwa niezajętą. Mnóstwo niewiast przychodziło tu po kolei szukać przytułku i opłakiwać śmierć rodziców, krewnych, kochanków i błędy własne. Złośliwość paryzką, mieszająca się do wszystkiego, nawet do rzeczy najmniej ją obchodzących, utrzymywała, że wdówek tylko tradycya zapamiętać jakoś nie mogła. Upowszechnionym trybem epoki, przysłowie łacińskie, wypisane na ścianie, wskazywało przechodniowi czytelnemu świątobliwe przeznaczenie celki. Aż do środka XVI wieku dochował się obyczaj tłemaczenia budynku za pomocą krótkiej sentencyi, wyrytej po nad bramą. I tak podziśdzień jeszcze czytamy, we Francyi, nad więzienną furtką szlacheckiego dworu Tourville: Sileto et spera; w Irlandyi pod tarczą osłaniającą główną bramę zamku Fortescue: Forte seutum, salus ducum; w Anglii, u naczelnego wejścia do gościnnego gniazda hrabiów Cowperów: Tuum est. Jakoż w czasach owych gmach każdy był myślą. Ponieważ celka wykuta w wieży Rolandowej nie miała drzwiczek, nad jej tedy okienkiem wyryto wielkiemi romańskiemi głoskami dwa te wyrazy: Tu, ora. Ztąd poszło, że lud, którego zdrowy rozsądek nie upatruje w różnych przedmiotach subtelności zbyt wiele i którą rad tłómaczy; Ludovico Magno słowami: Brama Św. Dyonizego, nadał temu ciemnemu, posępnemu i wilgotnemu lochowi nazwisko Szczurzej-Jamy (Trou aux rats). Tłómaczenie mniej być może od oryginału wzniosłe, za to bardziej jest odeń malownicze.